Socialitaria
History This incarnation is the second of two Socialitarias, the first of which was destroyed by Perma-ZI, when jftsang declared war on a much larger nation. Foundation and Early History This Socialitaria was founded on 8 May 2007 by jftsang. During this time, there was no definite alliance affiliation, but jftsang was quickly invited into CONFEDORONA, under whose rule Socialitaria developed slowly, having received little to no aid. CONFEDORONA disbanded sometime later and reformed into CND (in order that its enemies did not recognise it), which was later disbanded in war. For several weeks, Socialitaria was without a strong alliance, but fortunately, it was not attacked. Joining SSSW18 After a few months, craziekyng of SSSW18 recruited jftsang into the alliance, and on 9 May 2008 Socialitaria became a member of the alliance, under which Socialitaria flourishes and has remained all this time, making it the twelfth oldest nation to fly the flag continuously. Wars of 2008 During the GATO-1V War, Socialitaria, a member of SSSW18, then a member of the Overlord's Protectorate Pact, was at war with the United Sovereign Nations. It was one of the fastest nations to attack thanks to rapid and clear communications. However, after a brief success, Socialitaria was sent into anarchy itself. After recovery, it continued fighting until the end of the war. Later, during the War of the Coalition, Socialitaria triumphed against nations in STA, Fly, Athens and Vox, but again suffered badly on many occasions and battles. Socialitaria however came out victorious, and immediately after the War of the Coalition its nation strength increased at a very high rate in a golden period, and its population count exploded as many citizens came to live in such a flourishing country. 2009: A year of decline jftsang began to take a more active role in alliance politics and in January 2009 he became a Senator of SSSW18 and later a general of the SSSW18 army. In March 2009, he became the Minister of Internal Affairs. In background to all this, he continued to sell technology, making more and more money and having more and more people live under the banner of such a King. Socialitaria was caught up in the Karma War against MOON, DT and LSR. Despite initial successes, it was soon defeated spectacularly, falling from 9,591 to 3,761 in nation strength in a matter of days: it had been reduced to 39.2% of its original nation strength. Realising that he could fight on no more, and because of other obligations, jftsang resigned from the post of Minister of Internal Affairs and the enemy was allowed to plunder what was left of Socialitaria until the war was over. Socialitaria is now helping in paying the post-war reparations, and the King remains to hold the position of Senator in the alliance. Nation Information Socialitaria is a medium sized, developing, and ancient nation at 750 days old with citizens primarily of Han Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Socialitaria work diligently to produce Pigs and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Socialitaria will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Socialitaria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Socialitaria does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Socialitaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Socialitaria has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Socialitaria will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government and Politics Socialitaria is a parliamentary monarchy and the King of Socialitaria, currently jftsang, is not supposed to have power. However, King jftsang defies this, by the Doctrine of the Divine Right of Kings, and dissolved the Senate early on. The second-in-command post would normally be held by the elected Chancellor, but because of widespread support for the King and fears among the Aristocracy that a Chancellor might overthrow them, the position of Chancellor has been abolished. Friends of the King, domestic and foreign, public and private, have a degree of influence. Enterprise of Luian and ivanctl of Yevensky are among these. The first Chancellor of Socialitaria was Montgomery Montague, or Monty as he was popularly known, of the Conservative Party. He lost power in the 2009 election to the incumbent Mick Griffin of the Socialitarian National Party, although it was Vivien Genoviva, a pro-democracy candidate, who won the vote and became Chancellor-elect. She has since then been placed under house arrest http://www.jftsang.com/daily-journal/2009/08/chancellor-elect-sentenced-to-house-arrest/. Former Prime Minister Alborz Dilshad Khameneh, a reformist candidate in the recent election, was defeated by a landslide and has accused the Socialitarian Nationalist Party of election fraud, although he recognises Ms Genoviva as Chancellor. Policies Economy Socialitaria is considered a right-wing libertarian society. Aside from the high income tax, set at a flat rate of 28%, there are no national taxes, although provincial councils may introduce provincial taxes for local funding, which requires a referendum. Public funding exists only for the military and for emergency services and healthcare; education is completely privatised, state security has been replaced with private charities, and businesses and banks receive only minimal government handouts. Although several thousands of dollars be spent per day in maintaining the banks, clinics and stadia, this is spent on providing them with the electricity and other utilities needed. There is no corporate tax, and very few restrictions exist for companies. Civil Rights Citizens are granted many rights, and are granted freedom of speech, of religion. Access to the Internet is not censored, except for child pornography and terrorist websites. The Government itself does not censor the Internet; this is left to Internet Service Providers. Same-sex marriages, euthanasia and personal use of marijuana are all legal. Citizens, especially the Working Class, have political freedoms whatsoever and are not allowed to vote. The Upper Classes rule over their land, and Noblemen are authority figures in their respective lands. Foreign Policy Socialitaria will support its allies only when it suits it to do so. Although the Reforms of 2008 opened up Socialitarian trade and technology to the rest of Planet Bob, many citizens among the Upper and Middle Classes are sceptical. When attacked, Socialitaria will not surrender but will fight back. Even if given the possibility of surrender, this is refused. According to legend, an enemy general who demanded surrender received a letter written by the King with his own blood. Nuclear The Chancellor Mick Griffin and the Supreme Leader jftsang are both very supportive of Socialitaria's uranium enrichment programme, despite widespread international condemnation. The Government has issued a statement that the nuclear programme is for civilian energy use only, and will not be used for nuclear weapons, despite previous rhetoric threatening the nuclear destructon of a number of states. Classes and Citizenship Socialitaria has a long tradition of a class system, and the very rich and those of noble descent often have the most power. As a result, the Chancellor of Socialitaria is often from the higher classes. The Royalty At the highest of highs is the King, who holds absolute power over the lives of all Socialitarian citizens. The Royals and their people, as well as the closest to the King, are at the top of Socialitarian society. The Royalty is addressed "Your/His/Her Highness" or "Your/His/Her Royal Highness", except for the King, who is addressed "Your/His Majesty". The Upper Class Below the Royalty is the Nobility. The Nobility consists of men and women of esteemed descent, whose ancestors in the early days helped to lead the nation to its current glory. Often, the King delegates parts of the Kingdom to be ruled by these noblemen, and dukes and duchesses hold a great amount of power over their peasants. Members of the Nobility are granted the title "Lord" or "Lady". Below the Nobility is the Aristocracy - knights, military generals and admirals, people who have served the Kingdom in some way, be it a military service or another service. The Aristocracy is non-hereditary, and although the children of knights will often continue their family's tradition, the child of a knight does not automatically gain the title of "Sir". (The term aristocracy is sometimes used to refer to the Upper Class in general; in this usage, it is not capitalised.) The Upper Class holds power over their local regions, especially in the case of the Noblemen. The Middle Class Not everybody manages to be recognised by the King, and not everybody becomes a member of the Nobility or the Aristocracy. Contrary to the Upper Class, one's position in the Middle Class is not guaranteed by innovation, nor by service, nor by ancestry, but by one's personal fortune, amassed during one's lifetime. Those in the Middle Class tend to be army officers, lawyers, teachers, doctors, surgeons, scientists or some other skilled profession. Occasionally, blue-collared workers of the Working Class in some job such as plumbing or engineering might work their way up to the Middle Class. The Working Class The rest of society often looks down on the Socialitarian Working Class, and as a result these are often left to rot in their own areas in the city centres. The Working Class comprise of the majority of Socialitaria, and members are identified by their foul mouths, uneducated behaviour, extreme superstition. The majority of the Working Class die before the age of 60, and certainly none live for over 80 years. The Working Class work in uneducated and skillless professions, most of which in factories with horrible working conditions. Some engage in illicit or taboo acts; drug dealing, theft, murder and prostitution are extremely common in the proletarian areas of Socialitaria City. Socialitaria, being such a plutocratic and oligarchic monarchy, does not believe in the rights of the Working Class, and, by law, "Labour Parties" are banned, as are any other parties upholding the rights of the Working Class. Furthermore, tax collectors may, at their whims, collect even more money from the poor than is already necessary. Slaves Socialitaria practises slavery, but no citizen of Socialitaria becomes a slave by birth. The "title" of slave is inflicted on those who have committed some crime, who might be sentenced to slavery in lieu of prison or death. Prisoners of war and deserters are also made slaves. Slaves are not citizens. They are greatly restricted in civil rights, and are not allowed to marry without the permission of their master. Slaves are protected by the law only that it remains illegal to murder or assault a slave. Wars As a member of SSSW18, Socialitaria has served its alliance in the GATO-1V War (against USN) and in the War of the Coalition (against STA, Fly, Athens and Vox). Prior to this, Socialitaria has had no involvement in an inter-alliance war. Socialitaria served in the Karma War. Tech Raiding Socialitaria has developed a very tarnished reputation for attacking defenceless nations for their technology. Mostly, this is done by Socialitarian forces alone, but on a number of occasions other nations have joined forces with Socialitaria in doing so. Most of the time, Socialitarian tech raids are immensely successful, but on occasion jftsang has been left badly defeated after a raid. In recent times, technology raiding has ceased. Tech Selling Socialitaria makes most of its money from selling stolen technology from aforementioned technology raids. It is a rather aggressive seller of technology, always trying to compete against other sellers on the market. International Relations National Treaties Socialitaria is a member of the International Hissian Unity Pact, a national-level consisting of itself, the Islands of Australia (the leader of which leads the IHUP), Luian, Physopia and Yevensky. This is based on the history of good relations between the aforementioned nations and that all of these nations were founded originally as national-level protectorates of Socialitaria. Socialitaria has since lost that status as the protector, which has been granted to Dunno of the Islands of Australia. Enemies Socialitaria has a number of enemies as a result of its previous technology raids. Culture Socialitarian culture is modern and revolutionary. Its musicians, artisans, sculptors, architects are brilliant young men and typically work for members of the aristocracy. Media Socialitaria constitutionally has freedom of speech, and so the media is privatised. It just so happens that the monopoly is held by The Daily Journal, which happens to be owned by the King and so supports the jingoistic nationalism and is hugely in favour of the aristocracy. The Daily Journal publishes many things, but that which is of greatest interest is its column on Socialitaria.